I Wonder Why
by Fireball
Summary: Sequel to my other fic, "Just Because". Read that first! Set 2 years after the picnic. Ginny and Draco have their own place, and are planning their wedding. Draco won't tell Ginny what is going on and very strange things begin to happen. Please R&R!!!!
1. Crookshanks?

I Wonder Why  
  
A/N: Hello ye faithful yet few! Your dear dearFireball is back- with a sequel!!! YAH! This is the sequel to one of my other fics called, " Just Because". If you are reading this, PLEASE read Just Because. There will be some things in here that you won't understand! ALSO! if you want me to email you when I update this, leave your email in a review and tell me you want me to email you!!! Now back to your newly scheduled fic!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP or an lyrics mentioned in this fic! I own what you don't recognize. ( I STILL don't understand why we have to put this up. I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING PEOPLE!)  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
  
  
" Why Draco? I love you more than anything else in the world. I don't care what anyone else thinks!" Ginny cried out.  
  
" Gin, I know, it's not brothers!" Draco explained.  
  
" Then what is it? Why do you have to leave me?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
" I don't know if you would understand, I don't understand it myself. Just, promise me you won't open the door for ANYONE. Not even your mother, ok? Just until I get back. I'll knock like this," he explained, knocking on a table.  
  
" Ok, I promise, just please, whatever you are doing, hurry," Ginny pleaded.  
  
" I will," Draco said closing the door behind him. Ginny remembered when they were a happy carefree couple. They had gone on picnics, and sat under trees together.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Ginny and Draco walked around the Hogwarts grounds, hand in hand. Ginny carried a picnic basket full of food, while Draco carried a blanket for them to sit on. They found a little weeping willow and sat under the shade. They spread the blanket out and opened the basket. Ginny took out the strawberies and whipped cream.  
  
" Why do you love me?" Ginny asked him, laying her head on his stomache.  
  
" Just because," he had replied.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
That had been the best dy of her life. That was only 2 years ago. She had just graduated from Hogwarts and she and Draco were planning their wedding. She also remembered the day when she and Draco had told her family and friends about their relationship. Hermione, Harry and her parents were very happy for her, even if it was Malfoy. Her brothers were rather displeased, however. When Draco had spent the following Christmas with her family, they had learned that he wasn't what he was made out to be. They still weren't that cheery with him.  
  
Ginny sat on the couch next to her and rubbed her temples. She had been having terrible headaches. Infact, she wasn't felling her self at all. She had been getting very dizzy, and eating a lot more. She had also been having morning sickness. She got up from the couch and grabbed a wash cloth. She went to the faucet and ran the cold water over the washcloth. She heard a groan from upstairs. She wrung the washcloth out and set it at the couch as she looked up the staircase. She heard another groan and then a squeak. Her heart skipped a beat, but she started up the stairs. As she held onto the banister, she heard it again, but louder this time.  
  
She reached the top of the stairs and looked into the bathroom. Nothing. She walked to the next room. It was the master bedroom. She peered inside. Again, nothing. Then, she tip-toed to the connected room. There were two rooms. When you first walked in, you saw the first room, which was of an off-peach color. Across the room, was another door. That room was a beautiful sky blue. As she walked into the second room, she heard the noise again. This time, it was louder than ever. It was definatly not in this room. It sounded like it was coming from the attic. She pulled the string that held the stairs to the attic down and walked up them.  
  
She looked around the attic. There was a movement, by some boxes. Ever so slowly she walked to the boxes. She move one and saw a very large- thing. She didn't know what it was at first. It was ginger and was either a very small tiger, or a very large cat. It opened it's eyes. They were green, emerald, really. They were just like Harry's. It was Crookshanks.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Weasley Family

I Wonder Why  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello, Hello, yes, I know most of you don't understand why Crookshanks was at Ginny's house. Your not supposed to know why! And for the people who think that they know Ginny's pregnant, guess again my little puppets! hahahahahhaha mwa. Thanx to my reviewers: instantkarma, ocho, and Dannie7!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
" Crookshanks? What the hell are you doing here?" Ginny asked the cat.  
  
" Meow," Crookshanks said.  
  
" Oh, kitty, do you want some food and water?" she asked.  
  
" Meow! Meow!" he said.  
  
" I guess that's a yes," she said out loud.  
  
" Meow," Crookshanks said urgently.  
  
" What is it boy? What's wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Meow," he said sadly.  
  
" It's ok," Ginny said soothingly.  
  
Ginny took Crookshanks down to the kitchen and got a bowl of milk out. She set the bowl in front of the cat and watched as he lapped the milk happily. Knock, knock, knock. Ginny looked up from Crookshanks to the door. She got up and slowly walked to the door. She grabbed the handle and looked through the peep hole.It was Harry. She didn't open the door. Maybe it wasn't him. When she was in her 4th year, she had gone out with Dean Thomas, but it was Neville, in Polyjuice Potion.  
  
She was pretty sure it ws Harry, but she couldn't bring herself to open the door. She had promised Draco. But this was Harry. Right? Ginny opened the door.  
  
" Ginny, it's wonderful to see you!" he said.  
  
" It's good to see you too, Harry, but I am afraid you can't stay. There is something terribly wrong," she replied.  
  
" Oh," he replied. Ginny smelled the wiskey on his breath.  
  
" I thinnk you should leave now," Ginny said.  
  
" Aw, What's the matter? You scared?" he asked mockingly.  
  
" Harry, you need to leave. Now," she said.  
  
" And if I don't?" he asked.  
  
" Then, I'll be forced to-to," Ginny tried to say. Crookshanks leaped from the table to Harry's head.  
  
" Get the bloody cat off!" he screamed. Ginny stood there, laughing.  
  
" Harry, g-get out," she said, stiffling the laughter. Harry walked to the door and pulled Crookshanks off his head. Harry's head was scratched beyond belief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Mister Malfoy! It is so wonderful to see you again!" a tall dark figure said.  
  
" Yes, Silver, wonderful!" Draco replied.  
  
" And what is it that I can do for you?" Silver asked.  
  
" I think Geniva is in trouble.There is something wrong," he said.  
  
" Geniva? The Weasley girl?" he asked.  
  
" Yes," Draco replied simply.  
  
" Ah, well let me check the books...." Silver said vaguely. He took an enormous book from under the counter.He turned to the 2nd page and ran his finger down what looked like the table of contents. Suddenly, his finger stopped at a chapter entitled, "Fire and Ice"  
  
  
  
A/n: ha! done! 


End file.
